No More Mercy
by CadeXHybrid
Summary: Kratos serves the demons of the Underworld, viciously fighting in battles to please them. But the demons have underestimated Kratos' thirst for battle, as he does little to refrain from killing all who stand in his path, including a new child-warrior. Blood and intense gore.
1. To Fight in Hell

**_Insert ___****God of War**_ theme music here!_

**Chapter 1: To Fight in Hell**

Deep down in the bowels of hell, far below the pits of Tartarus, tournaments of raw strength and battle power would be held. When the demons weren't torturing the damned, they would enjoy going to these arena matches to watch the relentless gore, and ever since one champion arrived, battles have gotten vastly more interesting…

* * *

He was the man who defied gods. He was the warrior who fought and killed Zeus, lord of the heavens and all gods. He was the lone Spartan who attacked his own city, his own family. He was the tainted soul who was cursed with the ashes of his family. And he was the champion who reached the status of a god after defeating the original god of war.

Kratos stood as tall as he ever had, like he was still alive and wreaking havoc on the gods. Dead bodies of Athenian soldiers littered the circular arena platform he stood on. The arena was surrounded by a deep pool of lava; the only way in or out was through a drawbridge door that lowered in between rounds. The screams and cheers of the spectators rang and echoed through the cavern's walls and ceilings. The demons of hell had granted Kratos only his Blades of Exile for battle, and would soon be granting him another weapon for the round he had just completed.

As always, whenever Kratos would finish his battles, he mounted his Blades of Exile on his back in a slow fashion. He began walking in circles, facing every row of the roaring audience. He shouted, "Are there no more mindless puppets for me to thrash? My thirst for battle remains unquenched! Give me something worthy of a champion!"

A monster-like voice came on as an announcer, saying, "Kratos has advanced to round nine! He is still standing somehow. But he will not survive the next battle against two Cyclopes!"

"Tch," Kratos ridiculed the small challenge.

A drawbridge door lowered from one wall onto the arena. Two idiotic-looking Cyclopes trekked across the hot lava moat on the drawbridge, hungry for just about anything. They both had wooden clubs slung over their massive shoulders. As soon as they both reached the arena's rocky flooring, the drawbridge cranked back up to its original position.

Kratos stood his ground as both monsters proceeded to tower on either side of him. Kratos looked up to see two metallic gauntlet-type gloves in the shape of Nemean Lion heads being lowered down on a pulley system. The announcer said, "For completing eight consecutive rounds, you, Kratos, have been granted the use of your Nemean Cestus!"

The audience cheered again, determined to see Kratos put those weapons to good use. After equipping the Cestus, the announcer roared, "FIGHT!"

One of the Cyclopes slammed down their blunt object, which Kratos easily evaded by rolling to the side. The Ghost of Sparta rammed his Cestus into its kneecaps and continued pounding its shins. The other Cyclops had wised up and slammed his club down on the spot Kratos was supposed to be occupying; since the Spartan swiftly moved, the club had crushed the first Cyclops' foot.

Meanwhile, Kratos had jumped up and started punching the second Cyclops in the face with his Nemean Cestus. He finished the combo with a hard hit into the bleeding nose of the Cyclops, sending it back-tracking as Kratos nimbly touched back down on the arena floor. Kratos wasn't finished with him; he drew his Blades of Exile again and threw the chained weapons into the shoulders of the back-tracking monster. The Ghost of Sparta hurled himself along the chains to quickly jump up to the Cyclops' face. Upon landing, Kratos thrust his feet into its nose and pulled his Blades of Exile free from its shoulders, reeling in the blades; he proceeded to plant both blades into the Cyclops' closed eye, piercing the eyelid. It roared in pain and began flailing his arms and blunt club around in the air, stumbling to which way and that.

Meanwhile, the Cyclops with the crushed foot had stupidly wandered too close to his flailing comrade and had gotten clubbed across the jaw bone, stunning him completely. Kratos decided he was done making a fool of the Cyclops he was mounted on and proceeded to take both Blades of Exile and carve around the perimeters of its eye. He easily pulled out the spongy organ with one hand and dropped it to the arena's floor with a moist _thunk, _avoiding the torrent of blood that spouted from the beast's eye socket_._ Kratos jumped down and let the beast fall backward, dead, with a louder boom.

Kratos looked up at the last Cyclops, who held his dislocated jaw in agony, and then back down at the position the beast was standing relative to the edge of the arena. One last maneuver…

Kratos charged forward, equipping the Cestus gauntlets again. At full speed, Kratos ran, hopped up, and slammed the Cestus into the Cyclops' stomach. The monster tipped over and fell backwards into the lava pit, burning alive. This act of ultra-violence led the cheering crowd to roar in applause.

Kratos withdrew his Cestus and stood tall in the middle of the arena, awaiting the announcement of the next round. After the applause subsided, the announcer came on again, "Unbelievable! Ghost Spartan Kratos has slaughtered the Cyclopes!"

Kratos put in, "Heh. A simple task."

The Spartan heard the elevator moving behind the drawbridge door. He looked up to see the pulley bringing down another weapon that was once his. Kratos found it hard to hold back his surprise, as he thought he'd never see the Blade of Olympus again. He proudly grabbed the glowing holy sword by the hilt and looked it over, wondering what kind of intensely strong enemy he would have to face. Could it be Zeus?

The chains on the drawbridge began to loosen and shake. The announcer said, "For the last match, Kratos must face a new contestant he has never had the pleasure of killing before. He is another warrior from a far off land and a hero to its kingdom."

The drawbridge began to slowly lower.

"He is a one man army, just like Kratos, but what sets him apart is his will to fight for the greater good, not for vengeance." The crowd of demons began booing loudly.

Kratos stared intently, anxiously waiting for the door to completely lower. When it finally did, the Spartan was surprised to see a young man in a green tunic and cap. The boy seemed to be startled by the arena's plethoric inhabitants, looking around like a confused child. However, as soon as the hero noticed Kratos, he stood taller and displayed a more battle-ready look.

The boy unhooked the honorable shield from the strap on his back and drew his valiant sword.

The announcer finished, "Ladies and gentlemen, we give you—LINK!"

* * *

Alright, before you start whining about why this isn't in the crossover section, let me tell you how much that would have ruined the surprise! (It's the Twilight Princess version of Link, by the way.) Now, this is my fist entry in the Deathmatch series I've started working on. The Deathmatch series is a bunch of stories that takes two videogame legends, villain or hero, and puts them in situations that cause them to fight to the death.

Whenever I play either of these games, I just wonder who could beat who in a one-on-one deathmatch! So I thought, "Why don't I just write about it?" Yes, the next chapter will be epic indeed.

Also, I will be telling this story from Link's point of view. His first chapter's up, too.

Will Kratos slaughter a young boy to attain the champion status he craves? Or is it for a much greater reason, like freedom?

And who doesn't love that God of War theme music? That there's massacrin' music, sonny boy! Anyway, check back in a week or less, 'cuz the conclusion to this Deathmatch will be up and about. Oh, and FYI, the reviews and alerts system can help you out with that. Just for your information.


	2. Champion vs Hero

One piping hot Deathmatch coming right up!

**Chapter 2: Champion vs. Hero**

Kratos lowered his Blade of Olympus as he suddenly realized that this was only a boy. Angrily, he turned around and shouted, "I will NOT fight some child! Bring me a real challenger!"

The announcer responded, "But Kratos, you underestimate your opponent. Did you forget that you will be free to go back to the world of the living if you finish this tournament? Or do you forfeit the match?"

Kratos growled, "I forfeit NOTHING! If this…boy…is my opponent, then I shall cut him down just as I have done to my other enemies." Kratos held his sacred blade up with both hands, aiming it towards the young warrior called "Link" like a spear.

The young warrior walked across the drawbridge and onto the arena, sword and shield in hands. Standing only ten feet away from him, Kratos stared through the boy, finding almost no fear in his eyes. The Spartan said lowly and decisively to the boy, "Let's get this over with."

After getting no response but a hard glare, Kratos thought to himself,_ Not much of a talker, is he?_

The announcer shouted into the microphone, "FIGHT!"

Immediately, the warrior in green charged forward, jumped, and hacked downward. Kratos parried this blow and noted the strength the boy displayed; he brought the Blade of Olympus to the side and slashed sideways at Link, who blocked it with his honorable shield.

Kratos landed a kick in Link's midsection, sending the boy flying to the ground. The Spartan jumped and aimed to ram his sacred sword into the fallen hero's chest. Link rolled away at the last second, and Kratos only struck the pavement. With his Blade of Olympus stuck in the ground, Kratos noticed Link had stood himself up and was now charging at the Spartan.

Kratos easily pulled the blade out and blocked a sideways slash from the young warrior. Instinctively, Kratos hacked diagonally at Link, who vaulted backwards a second too late. Kratos had landed a diagonal wound on the boy; he had cut through his tunic and chainmail armor underneath, revealing a deep gash from his left collarbone to his adjacent armpit.

The crowd roared and cheered at the sight of blood staining the boy's green tunic. Link dropped his shield to the ground and clutched his wound, grunting, "Ugh-huagh!"

Without a grain of mercy, Kratos jumped and cut down to Link's position. The wounded warrior quickly rolled out of the way and used his valiant sword as a crutch to stand himself up. Kratos kicked away Link's shield and pointed his Blade of Olympus at him like an accusing finger. "If you're too injured to fight, then forfeit this match!"

The young hero glared up at his opponent and hissed, "Never."

Kratos brought back down his blade. "Hmph. So he speaks."

Link straightened back up and held his sword in a defensive position. Kratos glared at this, as much of him really didn't desire to slaughter a child, but he was going to win his freedom no matter what. And no kid was going to keep him from that.

This time, Kratos charged forward and delivered strike after strike with his Blade of Olympus. The boy was able to keep up with the Spartan's vicious attacks, parrying each blow with his thin sword. Link was on the defensive; each parry cost the boy to take a step back, closer and closer to the arena's edge. Soon, Link could feel the intense heat underneath his boot as it slid closer to the lava pits.

Without any sign of letting up, Kratos continued his vicious assault. He delivered one last hack of the sacred blade, which passed right over Link's head; the boy had ducked and made an attempt to impale the Ghost of Sparta. Fortunately, Kratos had vaulted backwards, completely dodging the strike, and he had spun around to make a slash at Link's chest, who had parried the blow. Both warriors were now in a sword lock.

Link's strength alone was no match for the demigod's superhuman strength; seeing that he was winning the sword lock, Kratos exalted the boy lowly, "Not bad."

Just then, Link used his right hand to reach for something on his belt while his left continued to hold off Kratos with his sword. The young warrior had taken out some kind of hook-shot apparatus and aimed it for the Spartan's face. Before Kratos had time to register what was about to happen, the claw of the hook-shot tool was fired into his face.

The claws began digging into Kratos' head, causing him to holler in agony, "Augh!" The crowd had started cheering louder.

Kratos had a hard time seeing what his opponent had started doing; he could barely see Link darting to the periphery of his vision. Suddenly, the strong rope that accompanied the boy's hook-shot was rapidly being wrapped around his neck.

The announcer commented, "It is most unwise to underestimate Link, Kratos."

Kratos fought hard to untangle the rope from his neck; the searing, digging pain in his face rendered his struggles useless. Suddenly, he felt the rope tighten like a noose around his neck. The boy had gotten behind Kratos and was now fiercely tugging on the hook-shot's cord like reigns, choking the Spartan.

Knowing defeat was imminent, Kratos tried a different plan; he grabbed the "reigns" the boy was pulling and hurled them over his head like a lasso with game tied to the end of it. Link inevitably soared over Kratos with the rope and hit the ground in front of him hard. Kratos used an impressive amount of strength to pry the hook off of his bleeding face. Next, he proceeded to briskly unravel the cord from around his neck and toss away the device.

The boy had seriously enraged the demigod. Kratos picked up his Blade of Olympus and ran to the fallen warrior, who lay on his back, breathing hard. Kratos noticed the boy had rolled out of the way just in time before he planted the sword down where his chest should have been. However, Kratos was far from ending his assault; he quickly spun around and slashed the blade into Link's side, cutting straight through his chainmail armor. Blood stained his sword.

"AAAH!" Link howled in anguish.

The arena's attendants roared louder than ever, happy to see unbridled violence. As a follow-up, Kratos lifted his foot into Link's abdomen and pulled his sword free from the boy's bleeding body. Lastly, he made to slice Link in half diagonally, but the young warrior leapt backwards as a last ditch effort to stay alive.

Kratos cursed to himself as he realized he wasn't quick enough to kill the boy. He had only grazed his chest, adding another flesh wound to Link's staggering body. Once again, the crowd cheered, but this time, it was the Spartan's name in their chant, "Kratos! Kratos! Kratos!"

Kratos taunted, "You see, child. This is what happens when you don't admit defeat. You may even learn something from all of this."

Link glared at the cocky Spartan. He coughed up a little blood from the heavy kick Kratos gave him and did his best to stand tall and hold his sword.

"It looks like you won't learn anything, today, boy."

Kratos charged at him, Blade of Olympus held high. He could see the immense pain in Link's eyes, just what he was looking for. Kratos slashed downward, and both champion's and hero's blades were locked to the floor. The Spartan heartlessly rammed his elbow into Link's nose; the boy reeled back as he screamed, the sword slipping from his hands. Then, Kratos just as mercilessly planted an uppercut in his jaw, sending Link backwards with a sprite of blood from Link's injured nose.

The announcer yelled excitedly, "Kratos is a soulless beast! He stops at nothing to get what he wants!"

Kratos scowled at Link as the boy still stood tall, clutching his busted, bleeding nose. Suddenly, the young warrior made a mad dash off to the side somewhere. Kratos merely followed him with his eyes.

The boy had only gone to pick up the shield Kratos had kicked away earlier. Kratos grunted, "Hmph, suit yourself."

In two flashes of light, the Blade of Olympus disappeared and the Nemean Cestus gauntlets appeared in his hands. "Let's end this."

As soon as Kratos had charged at the young warrior, Link began charging as well. The Ghost of Sparta slammed his right Cestus down onto Link's shield. He could feel the young warrior's legs buckling under his strength, so he continued to rain down blows onto the shield with both gauntlets. Unexpectedly, the shield had risen up from under the pressure and slammed Kratos in the nose.

"Ooagh!" the Spartan howled.

"Take this!" Link shouted as he continued to pound Kratos' face with the shield. The blood from the hook-shot wounds started spilling onto the metal.

"Kratos is biting metal!" the announcer mocked with a few laughs from the audience.

Link had finished his combo and knocked Kratos to the floor. On his back, the Spartan looked up to see Link going after the sword he had dropped. Like lighting, Kratos withdrew his Blades of Exile (putting away the Nemean Cestus) and threw both chained blades at the young warrior.

The blades dug into both sides of Link, spilling blood onto the floor. Link screamed in pure rage, "AAH—DAMN YOU!"

Kratos watched in surprise as the boy grabbed each blade by their handles and pull them out of his body one at a time, spilling even more blood in the process. Link managed to weakly pick up his sword and get into a defensive stance. Kratos stood up, watching the boy falter a bit, most likely from severe blood loss.

"It will all be over soon enough, boy," Kratos assured emotionlessly. "I will show no mercy."

Kratos ALMOST smirked as he saw Link's eyes demanding themselves to close. (I said almost.) Leaking blood like mad from all over his cuts, the young hero nearly dropped his sword as he tried to maintain his stance. Kratos swung his Blades of Exile, cruelty in his eyes.

Both blades deeply slashed Link's right arm, tearing the white fabric that clung to it and adding two more injuries to the boy's already severely wounded body. Kratos spun back around to swing the Blades of Exile, but Link managed to guard against those strikes with his shield. The Spartan didn't take that lightly; he raised the blades and slammed them down, creating a wave through the chains as he did so.

Link threw his shield over his head and blocked both blades' wrath. Creating a one-man phalanx, the boy held the shield out in front of him and pointed his sword at Kratos like a jousting weapon. Link then charged at Kratos, who only stood, waiting patiently.

At just the right time, Kratos rolled to the side. Standing back up, he readily held up the Blades of Exile, taunting Link with his vigor. Link took this as a challenge and dashed at him, nearly tripping from his dazed state. However, the young, wounded warrior hadn't even touched Kratos when he fell unconscious at the Spartan's feet.

The crowd began chanting something all too recognizable to the demigod; Kratos had heard it in many of his other matches with demonic creatures. Link painfully turned over on his back like a dying animal; his little maneuver seemed to inspire the crowd of demons to chant even louder.

The announcer laughed heartily at Link's last struggle for life. "AHAHA! This is priceless!"

Kratos stamped his foot down on the boy's stained, bleeding chest, halting Link. He took a moment to absorb the joyous chants from every last demon in the stands:

"_FI-NISH-HIM! FI-NISH-HIM! FI-NISH-HIM!"_

"Let's see his insides, Kratos!" the announcer shouted at the top of his lungs.

The brilliant Blade of Olympus flashed to life in the Spartan's hands. Guided by its merciless owner, it aimed down at the crimson-leaking boy, ready to deliver the coup de grâce. Kratos' merciless brown eyes glared into Link's dying blue ones. Kratos thought, _This match was over before it started. Now to finish it._

"Wait…" Link said weakly under Kratos' foot, outstretching a single pleading arm. His mouth was covered in blood from his busted nose. Kratos didn't answer, only keeping his shallow glare. "Why do this?"

This time, Kratos answered just as heartlessly as he had slain him, "For freedom, of course."

To Kratos' annoyance, the dying warrior chuckled a bit. Blood formed in the corners of Link's mouth and rolled down his face as he said, "So…you're a slave. Nothing more than a slave to these demons. And…" He turned and coughed blood onto the arena floor. Through bloody teeth, Link continued, "…and I thought I was fighting a champion."

"Quiet, boy. I am a champion among champions."

"And that's why you do these demons' bidding."

As Kratos looked back at all of the cheering demons, a foul mixture of anger and realization began brewing in the Spartan. Closing his eyes, he commanded darkly, "Shut up, child…"

"Hehehe…you may have conquered me in battle, but I'll always have more freedom than you."

Kratos didn't desire to hear another word. He raised the sacred sword hurled it into the center of Link's ribcage, splattering crimson liquid onto Kratos himself. The sword's length was dug into the fallen hero's upper body, ranging from his lower neck to his right kidney.

Even though the audience's vivacious cheers were bouncing all throughout the arena's walls, Kratos heard nothing. He was intensely focused on the content grin Link had died with.

* * *

There ya have it, folks! Kratos wins by fatality, but Link will most likely have a second chance in battle since he was killed in the Underworld. If you like this Deathmatch, or the idea, stay tuned for other stories like this by _CadeXHybrid_!

Remember, the possibilities are endless…sort of.


End file.
